This Kiss
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Quinn and Rashel's view about their relationship and the first time they kissed and saw eachother. Song fic.


**AN: This is about Quinn and Rashel basically falling in love from both Point of views. And, hopefully, showing a bit of their softer sides. First song fic, so please be gentle. But, you can criticize it if you want… just, make it constructive and don't flame. Thanks :~) **

Song lyrics- _blah_

**The disclaimer is on my profile… just saying… **

**O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X**

_I don't want another heartbreak_

_ I don't need another turn to cry_

_ I don't want to learn the hard way _

_Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye_

_ But you got me like a rocket _

_'Shooting straight across the sky _

Quinn-

After Dove was killed, I never expected to love again. How could I? She was who I believed to be the one for me and my own father took her away. My father, the one human I thought I could trust after my… transformation. And he completely twisted my faith around and made me realize how cruel humans could be. It was hard to believe that I even was one of those **creatures. **

But, then along came Rashel Jordan- or better known as The Cat. The most feared vampire hunter. She had me captivated from the first moment I saw her, even if she was a human, the thing I despised most. This girl wasn't weak, or fragile and looking for some guy to love. She was strong and she proved it by fighting vampires, the animalistic beings dozens of times more powerful than her, and managing to defeat them.

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this_

_ It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's impossible _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

And, after that first single kiss, when she showed me she felt the same way… well, I doubt there were words to describe it. After all this time of keeping up cold, icy barriers, this one unique human girl was able to break them down in a moment. That first kiss- when it was obvious no one else was able to claim my heart but her- seemed unstoppable. It seemed as if, from that moment on, nothing could take away what we felt. 

_Cinderella said to Snow White _

_How does love get so off course_

_ All I wanted was a white knigh__t _

_With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse _

_Ride me off into the sunset_

_ Baby, I'm forever yours _

Rashel-

It was insane- being in love with a vampire, the creatures of the night that I hunted down. That was something that nearly every teenage girl dreamed about, a strong man able to wow her with just one look of his dazzling eyes. Even if I never admit it, I did want someone like that, too. I had always been on my own after the death of my mother and the supposed death of Timmy, despite all the foster families I had been in. I just desperately wanted someone to love me and not have to leave within a moments time. Of course, I never suspected- or even could've had a hunch- that the person I had been looking for was one of the creatures I forever swore to hate.

_It's the way you love me_

_ It's a feeling like this _

_It's centrifugal motion_

_ It's perpetual bliss _

_It's that pivotal moment _

_It's unthinkable _

_This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)_

_ This kiss, this kiss _

And, no matter how mush I desperately tried to hide it, from that first night I had seen Quinn, I felt something for him. That kiss just sealed the deal for me. It proved that he was mine, and mine alone. My soul mate. It was pure bliss, being with him… hearing that he loved me, too. However, I doubt I'll ever admit that… except to Quinn, himself. It was purely unthinkable, a vampire hunter falling for the vampire. Hunter loving another hunter.

_You can kiss me in the moonlight _

_On the rooftop under the sky _

_You can kiss me with the windows open _

_While the rain comes pouring inside_

_ Kiss me in sweet slow motion _

_Let's let every thing slide _

_You got me floating, you got me flying _

Quinn-

Rashel was everything I could've ever hoped for in a girl- and a human. She was strong, smart, and independent. She knew how to take care of herself and didn't need a guy around her every second of the day- although, I doubt I would mind if she did.. It just meant more time with her. Every second after kissing her, I wanted to spend my life with her. It could be wherever- in the rain, snow, blistering heat- and she would make it all okay.

_It's the way you love me _

_It's a feeling like this_

_ It's centrifugal motion _

_It's perpetual bliss _

Rashel-

To love that vampire of mine was like nothing else. It was… perpetual, to say the least, but I wouldn't have it any other way. While it was controversial, it was blissful, peaceful, and magical. The love he and I shared… was something else. And it was easily shared and understood (to us, at least) through a kiss.

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's subliminal_

_ This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal) _

_This kiss, this kiss _

**AN: And there you go. I'm so sad I couldn't get the lyrics to center… but the stupid program wouldn't let me. So sad… but, anyway, The song is This Kiss by Faith Hill. don't forget to review :~) **


End file.
